


Afraid of What's Not Human

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: 55 Fiction, F/M, Feels, Feels?, I Don't Even Know, Prompt Fill, actually, doing a lot of implying today, fallout 3 spoilers?, hahahahaha, i'm hilarious, it was in my notes for like 2 months so, maybe? - Freeform, more like 60 fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Then, things changed....





	

"Don't look at me like that, like you're afraid of me," Harkness hissed. "I haven't been a killing machine for a long time. Wasn't it you that said my emotions make me human?"

 

She looked away. He tilted her chin up so she had no choice but to see.

 

"Aren't I still your lover, your friend? I am not just... _him_. "

 

" _A3-21."_

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand on this, but no promises because I'm bad at them.


End file.
